My Hearts Emerald Majesty
by Child of the Muse
Summary: Voldemort has something very important to give to Harry. WARNING:EstablishedRelationship! EventualSLASH! This is rated T for now and I'm thinking about turning it into a little chapter story. Nothing huge. Written for the Quidditch Fanfiction Competition in place of the seeker.


It was big…ok _that_ was an understatement. It was _ginormous. _From afar, it looked to be about three hundred feet long and ss they got closer, he realized it wasn't made out of stainless steel at all…it was made out of pure silver! The bright white lights below the surface lit the water up to a beautiful blue.

"It has six guest cabins, two of which are VIP. The other four are double cabins. The master suite is quite comfortable."

But it wasn't any of this information that made him choke back tears. It was the name inscribed in the boat, in what looked like emeralds, which was fitting…considering the name was: _My Hearts Emerald Majesty._

"_You_ own a _yacht?_" He barely noticed his voice cracked.

Voldemort's returning answer was amused, but soft. "Of course. All those with power own something like this. I had this one remade recently, in your honor of course."

He could already feel his eyes tearing up. "Voldemort-"

"Think nothing of it."

"Right…even the deck itself is polished gold and…you want me to…"

A year ago Voldemort would have stiffened, moved away, and made some sarcastic comment. After a year of being together, he knew Harry better now. "Come here." And just that like, he was crying tears of joy in Voldemort's beautiful comfortably cold arms. He couldn't help the fact that he was emotional and in the beginning, he had been scared his intense emotions would put Voldemort off, when in fact, they had done the exact opposite.

Their intense emotions had only drawn them closer together. And this was the result.

He smiled joyously through his tears. "_I_ love it…but I thought you hated muggle things though?"

Voldemort smirked. "Did you know that the original pirates were wizards, Harry?"

And once again, Voldemort had shown him something else about their world that he didn't know. "Muggles parody these pirates by waving around small foolish wooden swords, not realizing that the wood these pirates carried was not a sword, but a wand. Pirating started in the wizarding world and spread outward, not the other way around."

Voldemort stepped onto the boat and helped him step on it carefully, fully aware of the klutzy tendencies he still hadn't outgrown yet. They walked up a set of golden stairs and past a pool that had two comfortable looking sitting areas on either side. He'd definitely be going swimming later…but how would Voldemort swim with him? The condition of his snake skin, though scaleless, wouldn't allow him. It was the reason they had never been swimming together before. Was the pool for his enjoyment only? He couldn't imagine it being much fun without Voldemort joining him...

His tall cloaked lover held open the door for him, smiling slightly, as chivalrous on these dates as he always was, and led him to a table fitted with a golden candelabra and a silver silk table skirt. Then he proceeded to make his favorite dish, chicken parmigiana, right in front of him.

He'd been surprised when he'd first learned Voldemort could cook, all those months ago. And Voldemort had been even more surprised when he woke up with a fancy breakfast in bed the next day. Apparently, they had both learned to cook out of forced necessity, and for both of them, it had been a chore rather than an enjoyment. But when Harry surprised him with breakfast in bed or when Voldemort surprised him with a beautifully cooked supper, he knew they thoroughly enjoyed cooking. It was at those times that he was almost thankful for his upbringing.

Voldemort set the plate down in front of him as well as garlic cheese butter covered breadsticks, breaded pasta ravioli, salad, and asparagus, a new dish. Voldemort was always trying to broaden his palate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Voldemort grabbed a familiar glass bottle from it's casing and smiled as he poured him a healthy modicum of cabernet sauvignon.

"I am quite sure you will know this wine."

He did. "I gave that to you for your birthday."

"I wanted to save it for a worthy occasion."

Well this certainly was the occasion to save it for. He slipped his hand into one large beautifully long tapered fingered appendage.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have you. Most of the guys at Hogwarts don't even hold open doors anymore."

"Than they ought to be ashamed of themselves. I certainly would if I failed to treat you in anyway other than what you so obviously deserve." The matching appendage came up to stroke his cheek.

"In fact, I admit, I have been remiss in one thing that couples usually exchange."

He felt guilty. "Tom, I have nothing to give you for all of this."

"You give me breakfast in bed, you massage the knots out of my back muscles daily, and you are the most amazing giving thoughtful bed partner I have ever had bar none, and the sheer tenacity of your loyalty is astoundingly beautiful to me. But most importantly, you have given me you. I cannot thank you enough for all your gifts Harry. And this only begins to make up for what you have missed out on."

"But you have missed out too."

"So we shall simply have to experience together what life has been remiss in giving us."

He laid his head against his beautiful lovers chest. Voldemort had long ago found that Harry preferred sitting in private and right next to him so they could snuggle…though he'd refused to call it snuggling. He giggled.

"Definitely."

Voldemort grasped his hands tightly and shifted to look at him. "Some say you have your mother's eyes, some say your eyes swallowed the killing curse which gave them their color, and only I, and now you, know that your eyes come from something much greater: Godric Gryffindor himself, who also had green eyes. They are quite stunning to me Harry, and gloriously divine. No gem, no jewel, no beauty could quite compare with power, the strength, and the will that lays behind your gorgeous eyes. These passionate eyes that narrow in rage at my defense, these flirtatious eyes that so prettily blink at me to gain that which you wish for, these precious eyes that are my first greeting to the morning. Even the suns very light pales in comparison to your eyes, Harry.

Every time I look at you, I am reminded that I still have one family member left. One who has not rejected me yet. I endeavor to make sure you never will and hope to Merlin you feel the same."

He pulled out a velvet black box that brought tears to his eyes.

"This ring belonged to my ancestor, Camdus Peverell, who was obsessed with bringing back the dead. I cannot bring back your dead Harry. But I will be the first to admit to the stones power, seeing as since the day you gave it to me, you have brought me back from death. Everyday I come to life that much more and I wish to never be without that which brings me the most light, the most life. For what is the darkness without the light, Harry? What am I without my soul? What am I without my life…_your_ life? I beg of you," he knelt down on one knee "take this ring and be mine…forever."

It was the only word he could get out of his throat through the emotions and tears. "Forever."


End file.
